Curious
by Lady Azura
Summary: She felt completely out of the loop, like she had missed the punch line to a joke and the only one in the room who got it was Katie. ONESHOT. BATIE.


Summary: _She felt completely out of the loop, like she had missed the punch line to a joke and the only one in the room who got it was Katie._

Disclaimer: Don't own _Degrassi_. 'Nuff said.

Author's Note: I've had this idea in my head for a few weeks, but didn't have the time to write it until now. It's sort of based on a gif set I saw on Tumblr.

X

**Curious****  
**_**By: Lady Azura**_

X

"You should show me sometime."

Bianca stared at Katie in disbelief, her mouth turned upward into a confused, lopsided smile. She waited for the other girl to crack — to burst into a fit of laughter and assure her that she was only kidding. It wouldn't have been the first time she'd done that, Bianca mused, Katie's earlier remark lingering in the back of her mind. When Katie failed to do that however, and continued to stare at Bianca expectantly, Bianca's smile fell and she furrowed her brow.

She felt completely out of the loop, like she had missed the punch line to a joke and the only one in the room who got it was Katie.

"Sorry?" Was all she could muster.

"The boiler room." Katie answered coolly. "I want you to show me."

"You're kidding, right?" Bianca said dryly.

"Oh, I'm very serious." Katie told her, leaning in close. "Actually, I'm kind of… curious."

Bianca was speechless. All she'd wanted was help looking at her post-secondary options — internships, college, tuition and how she was going to pay for school when she had no money, loans and so on. Maybe even bury the hatchet with Katie and make a new friend; one who would help her stay on the straight and narrow path and stop her from sliding back into her old habits. But Katie's proposition stumped her, and she had no idea how to react to it.

"I…" she started once she'd found her voice. Her mouth felt dry. "I can't. Simpson locked the boiler room after Vegas Night, remember?"

Katie's eyes shone wickedly as she held up a ring of keys.

"Just one of the many perks of being President. I have access to every room in the building — _including_ the boiler room." She informed her, standing up and making her way towards the door.

She paused briefly to motion for Bianca to follow, and against her better judgement, Bianca did just that.

The halls were near empty. There were a few lingerers, those in after school clubs or on the football team, but everyone else had already gone home. As they approached a familiar door, Katie began to sift through the keys. She finally found the right one and started to unlock the boiler room door. It was then that Bianca spotted the camera in corner and grabbed Katie's arm.

"Ow, not so hard!" Katie snapped, ripping her arm free and turning to glare at the dark-haired girl.

Bianca pursed her lips together and jerked her head in the camera's direction. Katie followed her gaze and then glanced back at Bianca. "Relax. It's a decoy. Simpson has a bunch of them set up around the school to keep us on our toes, but half of them don't really work. Now, come on."

Pushing open the boiler room door, she took Bianca by the wrist and quickly made sure no one was watching before pulling her inside and closing the door behind them. As they ventured Bianca's mind drifted back to when she'd taken Drew to the boiler room just hours before Vegas Night. She had been different then. It hadn't mattered to her that Drew had a girlfriend or that she had publicly outed his brother and made him miserable. She didn't know _why_ she wanted him, only that she _did_ and that she would stop at nothing to get him. It had been easy — a flirtatious look here and a sexy picture there was all it took.

But that was before everything had happened; before they'd become official, before she'd really fallen for him, before everything with Anson and Vince. She was different now. She had changed. She wasn't _that_ girl anymore. She was a newer, better Bianca.

So what was she doing?

The feeling of soft lips on hers caught her off guard, snapping Bianca out of her reverie. It took her a moment to register that Katie was kissing her, and while the sensible thing to do would be to pull away and pretend like it never happened, she couldn't. Her body refused to budge, and all she could do was stand there and let the other girl kiss her. When the shock finally wore off, she found herself returning the kiss, closing her eyes and tilting her head while Katie cupped the back of her neck and pressed her body against Bianca's.

She drew back for air, her lips curled in a devious smile.

"So… what did you do once you were down here?" She asked, licking her lips.

Bianca closed her eyes, thinking back to her boiler room days.

"Well, first I'd… get them riled up…" she murmured.

"Show me."

Bianca's eyes snapped open. Katie's smirk grew, quirking a brow in a challenging manner. Taking a deep breath, Bianca backed Katie into the wall behind her, causing the other girl to inhale sharply. Keeping her eyes locked on Katie's, she slid a hand down her body, her fingers brushing against the button of her pants before popping it open. Katie bit her lip, squirming slightly in anticipation, a noticeable blush tinting her cheeks. Without warning, Bianca dipped her hand inside and touched her through her underwear, eliciting a gasp from Katie that echoed off the walls.

"H-have you done this before?" Katie breathed, rolling her hips to meet Bianca's fingers.

"Not with a girl." Bianca murmured.

And she hadn't. But she had touched herself before, and so she had an idea of what would get Katie off and what wouldn't. When she felt the cotton material start to get damp however, she pulled her hand back, causing Katie to whine in protest.

Lowering herself to the grimy floor, she tugged Katie's khakis and underwear to her knees before getting started. A loud moan erupted from Katie as soon as she felt Bianca's mouth on her, and she tangled her fingers in her dark curls, jerking her hips. Bianca closed her eyes, trying to imagine that Drew was the one standing before her, fisting her hair and begging her not to stop. But she couldn't. For obvious reasons, of course, but there was also the fact that Katie tasted nothing like Drew.

Katie's thighs began to quiver as she neared her peak. As Bianca flicked her tongue over her clit, she let out a shriek and came undone, her body convulsing as mind-blowing pleasure ripped through her.

Bianca pulled back as Katie basked in the afterglow of what was probably her first orgasm, and stood up, wiping her mouth with the sleeve of her sweater.

"That was… so amazing…" Katie said breathlessly, gazing at Bianca through lidded eyes, a coy smile tugging at her lips.

Once she finally came down from her high, she pulled her khakis back up and made herself decent.

"We should… hang out sometime." She said as they made their way up the stairs and back into the deserted hallway. "Maybe go see a movie or have a sleepover."

Bianca threw her an incredulous look.

"Seriously?" She said.

"Absolutely." Katie replied with a grin. "Now, come on. Let's go over your options one more time…"

"Uhh… sounds good to me." Bianca murmured, following her back into the media lab and kicking the door closed behind them.

X

**FIN**

X

**I don't know what to say about this other than… I hope you guys liked it?**

** Please ****REVIEW**** and let me know what you think!**


End file.
